


[Podfic] A Partial Dictionary of the 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, First Time, Get Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, breakfast burritos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is adapting well to the new millennium, and he has the dictionary to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Partial Dictionary of the 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Partial Dictionary Of The 21st Century By Captain Steve Rogers, US Army](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551094) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 
  * Inspired by [Star Spangled Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/849805) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge), [sanura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanura/pseuds/sanura). 



> Um, and here's the third, lol. I don't know if I'm getting better or worse, buuuuut it was fun to read. I hope I didn't screw it up in editing... *sigh* I'll keep practicing, *goes to hide under a rock* Oh! I totally used Sanura's version of the Star Spangled Man, cuz it was awesome and I got permission! So a big thank you for that, and thank you to Copperbadge for his blanketed permission and stuff. This story totally rocks, and stuff! :D
> 
> !!!UPDATE!!! I've edited the quality of the M4B file... thank you to the reviewer who pointed out the quality was fail... I seriously didn't listen through the M4B after I put it together, so I'm going back through all the other M4B I've put together and editing them. :D Sorry about that! ^_^

**Title:** A Partial Dictionary of the 21st Century by Captain Steve Rogers, US Army

 **Author:** Copperbadge

 **Reader:** Rscreighton

 **Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

 **Summary:** Steve is adapting well to the new millennium, and he has the dictionary to prove it.

 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark

 **Rating:** Explicit Warnings: Some Sexual Conduct

 **Length:** 1:18:42 

**Download:**

[At Media Fire MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/?g7ab19r65akrlab)

[At Media Fire M4B ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h3tn8uaaumdngfz/A_Partial_Dictionary_of_the_21st_Century_By_Captain_Steve_Rogers_US_Army.m4b)

 

 


End file.
